Whatever It Takes
by Lalita Romane
Summary: Sometimes when Six is in a certain mood, he summons me. And it is my job to do whatever it takes to straighten him out again. LEMON


WARNINGS!

This is a lemon. i mostly wrote this because someone told me that i couldnt write one. being the stubborn ass that i am, i had to prove them wrong.

There is bondage and some interesting things with a whip. You were warned.

The room was dark, and I watched him walk around, finishing whatever it was that needed finishing. I always loved watching him, he was always so quiet, he made me think of a ghost. The irony of that comparison made me smile bitterly, but it didn't take long before I turned my attention back to him. The way he moved was so stiff, so formal, but I didn't mind. I knew what happened to all of that formality once the game started. I trailed my eyes over him one last time, taking in all of the minor details. I knew that soon, there would be no chance for this.

I smiled to myself as finally he stopped walking and just stood in the center of the floor and looked for me. I unfolded myself from the corner of the bed and walked over to him, just as quietly as he did, but for a completely different reason. Slowly, slow was the secret with Six, slowly I trailed my fingers across his cheek, and reached for his glasses. I pulled them off and just like always, their breathtakingly deep green color surprised me.

Tonight there was something dangerous in those eyes that told me what kind of night this would be. My skin began to tingle and I pulled him down to my face. "Kiss Me." I ordered quietly. He leaned down and suddenly his mouth was crushing mine. He tasted sweet but there always seemed to be blood in his mouth too. I tasted him and tasted him until there was no choice but to pull back for air.

I was breathing hard already but he still seemed unaffected. I expected this though. On nights like this, it always took a little more work. I stepped back, and crossed my arms. "Take them off." Obediently he began to strip off the suit. There was no nonsense; he simply pulled the clothing off until his clothes were in a pile at his feet. I stepped back and crawled onto the bed. "Come here."

There was a gracefulness about him that you couldn't see with the suit on. He moved like one of the large jungle cats, and was even more dangerous. He moved to the bed and crawled up so that he was only a few inches from me. Now the game really began.

"Oh no you don't." I murmur. Gently I pushed him down onto the bed, and then I reached into our secret little drawer. My hand comes back out with a thick leather cord. Six didn't resist as I pull his hands to the headboard. A few moments later, his hands were tied firmly. I know that if he really wanted to, he can get out. But he won't; it's not part of the game.

After I am sure that his hands are not going to accidentally slip out of the restraints, I occupy myself by tracing my finger down his muscular chest. There are scars here, some of them from Evos, some of them from me. As I spread my fingers over one perfect ab, suddenly I crease my fingers and use my nails, leaving four perfect scratches across his previously unmarked skin. I can't stop the smile that slides over my face as he arches violently, riding the pain.

I don't give Six time to recover as I swing myself over and saddle his waist, just above his manhood. I bent over slowly and trailed my tongue against his neck, sucking and nibbling him. Slowly, I reached back into the drawer, and pulled out a long, thin strip of fabric. I used this to cover his eyes. As I knotted it behind his head, my breasts brushed his chest and I heard his breath hitch. This caused yet another small thrill of satisfaction to run through me. He was closer than I thought.

After I was sure that the blindfold was tied, I pulled myself away from him completely. Again, my hand dipped into the drawer, and emerged with a long fluffy feather and a thin leather whip.

There was a trick to this game, but it was one of his favorites. Making sure that I didn't touch him with my body I gently rubbed the soft plume across his chest, making sure that I only just barely touched him with the tip of the feather. After a few moments, I made the feel of the feather lighter and lighter until I was nearly not touching him at all. Then I brought the wide head of the whip down firmly on that piece of skin. Every single one of the nerve endings that were trying to find the feel of the feather jumped. Six tried to move upwards, but the leather chord stopped him. Then I began to rub the feather again, brushing over his abs and I repeated the lightening of the feather, and for the second time, Six arched his back into the air as I slapped the whip onto the sensitized flesh.

Once again, I leaned over Six. As I untied the blindfold, I allowed my body to brush his; this wrenched a low growl from his throat. Finally, the blindfold was gone, and one look into his eyes told me all that I needed to know. The green was burning, almost luminescent, and there was a wildness in them that had not been there before. I licked my lips with anticipation, and slowly, ever so slowly, reached up and undid the straps holding him to the bed.

He sprang up like a wild animal, and grabbed me, pinning me to the bed beneath him. I didn't resist as he began to ravish my neck and breasts. As soon as I felt his mouth on my body, I was lost to the sensation of him. Six was everywhere, and I was lost in the whirlwind of pleasure.

When it was over, I was sweaty, and covered in things best not mentioned. I rolled over to my side of the small bed, and turned so that I could look at him. His body was still, and he was asleep. He always slept best on nights like this. I tried to brush my fingers against his face, but my fingers went right through his cheek.

I sighed and closed my eyes. My time was up for the night. I looked at Six one last time before I began to fade away, back into his memory. Always waiting for the next night when he would need me.


End file.
